


grandfather

by Requiem32



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alice - Freeform, Bruce Wayne Has Issues, Bruce Wayne Needs a Hug, Bruce Wayne is Bad at Communicating, Bruce Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, M/M, Tim Drake is Happy, Tim Drake is Red Robin, bruce wayne love babys, bruce wayne try his best, tim drake has a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26044831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Requiem32/pseuds/Requiem32
Summary: Things in Tim's life change, Bruce wants to be there for his children
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Kudos: 79





	grandfather

The sound of the infant's cry was audible throughout the mansion.  
Bruce was by the door, his hand by the handle, should he come in?

Inside the room was the third of his children, Tim.  
He had seen Tim since he was born, his parents had asked him to be his godfather, he had accepted immediately.  
Over time she had seen him less and less, at least until Jason died and his anger increased with it.

Then Tim walked over and offered to be there for him.  
Bruce refused her help.  
He did not want to spoil the boy as he had done with his first two children.  
If he were to admit it, he always admired the boy's stubbornness.  
How many times he tried to send him away again, and again, and again and again, nothing had worked.  
But he had to admit, the boy was a sedative for him and a perfect partner for Batman.

In his opinion he gave Robin something special that Dick and Jason couldn't give.

Now his hand was shaking to perform such a simple action, turning the handle.  
He had to be there for his son like he had before, he had to be strong.  
But how could he?  
Tim now held what was his daughter, his and ... Ra's al ghul.

Just thinking that the demon's head, his master for a while, took the DNA and that of his son to have an heir .... He would like to be there to beat him  
Talia had done it too and as much as he can't stand the woman's methods, he loves Damian, he adores his son with all his heart, even though it is difficult for both of them to understand each other at times.

Bruce took a deep breath before turning the handle.  
In front of him there was Tim with his back to him, he was gently rocking the baby so that she wouldn't cry.  
Tim turned to him attracted by the sound of the door opening.  
There was a very happy smile on his face, you could see he was tired but that didn't affect the love of holding his daughter in his arms.

He had fought so hard to make sure he wasn't with Ra's, he would do anything to keep him from growing up like Damian, he would never let it.

He walked slowly towards Tim and the little girl, something changed in him when he saw her.  
He had already tried that pomace.  
When he first saw Tim he decided that he would protect him at all costs, that he would give his life for him and that he would always make him happy, he had failed in that.  
But now, as she looked at the little creature who was her granddaughter, she decided what to do.

The first thing to do was to declare to the press that this beautiful little creature was his granddaughter.  
Second, he would have to admit to himself that the years were passing and he was getting old.  
And last but not least, there would be a lot of baby clothes to buy, a lot of toys and objects useful for his growth that had to be bought.  
He wouldn't miss anything.

Tim chuckled as he watched his adoptive father watch his daughter with wide eyes, he looked like a small child watching a bowl of candy.  
"We decided to call her Alice"

Bruce smiled slightly.  
"You and Jason have chosen a beautiful name"

Tim rocked lightly before handing it to Bruce.  
The older man looked very hesitant, as if he were afraid of breaking that little creature.  
"Are you sure Tim?"

"Sure, I want her grandfather to hold her too"

"Your ... grandfather"  
Bruce repeated those words as if he couldn't believe they were going to be true.  
He slowly took the baby in his arms and smiled.  
The little girl lightly put out a hand to grab Bruce.  
At that moment it didn't matter that Alice had green eyes, that her enemy's blood was running through her.  
He slowly took the small hand and looked at it.  
"Hi Alice, I'm your grandfather"


End file.
